moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Glypheye
Alteraci |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 18, December (Age 39) Born in Strahnbrad, Alterac |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Mage of Alterac M.A.N.A Councilmember Evoker Baron (Formerly) ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Grand Alliance Order of the Silver Hand The Citrine Eagle Magical Association of New Alterac Kingdom of Alterac Kingdom of Lordaeron *House of Blackmoore *House of De'Mont (Formerly) ---- |Row 5 title = House |Row 5 info = House of Glypheye |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Mathias Glypheye (Father) † Sara Glypheye (Mother) Melany Alinari (Sister) Jacob Glypheye (Son) Ludovicah Alinari (Niece) |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = The Holy Light; Non-Practicing |Row 8 title = Education |Row 8 info = Dalaran Academy of Magical Sciences |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |image = Donovan.png|imagewidth = 300}} Donovan Glypheye (Informally '''Donny G', Born 18 December)'' is one of the original magi of the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac. Through his devotion to his homelands in the Alterac Mountains, Donovan now serves alongside the Citrine Eagle to assist in their magical council known as the Magical Association of New Alterac. He works within the Council as a voice among many to help improve the magical policies of the order to better protect them from forbidden magics; as well as make better use of artifacts uncovered by the Order itself. As a Mage, Donovan has minor proficiency in all primary schools of magic aside from Necromancy. He specializes within more combat ready schools, notably Evocation and Abjuration. He is proficient in other schools in nearly their most basic form, and uses his knowledge to aid mages of Alterac in finding their specialty during their traning as apprentices. While his house and family were once upon the ranks of the peerage of Alterac, the fall of the Kingdom found most of the Mountains in ruin and the House of Glypheye in shambles. Donovan has yet to reclaim such a status, and remains viciously loyal to the House of Reneigh. =Description= ---- The man before you stood tall and proud as a representative of his now less-than esteemed heritage among the Alteraci, a proud northlandic race that has long since been forgotten, veiled under the guise of traitors and tyrants. Though despite this, the man still stood proud. In his strong stance and proud demeanor, he was rather slender for his height. A healthy weight for him, however, not muscular like the regular mountain man you may expect - he was much more akin to the much more privileged Alteraci of the later kingdom, rather than his ancestors. Though his ancestors traits still lingered with him. His strong jawline was masked away behind a dirty blonde beard that kept his features grizzled and that akin to a proper mountain man. His features were - decently rigid and strong. His cerulean eyes gazed about the scene, slightly sunken in and black circles loomed beneath them; tired eyes of a tired man no less. But that was not to say he wasn't well kept, his hair kept in commoners style, but in thick, dirty blonde locks no less. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Mages Category:The Citrine Eagle